poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC Super Hero Girls' Adventures of Marvel vs Capcom Infinite/Transcript
This is the script for DC Super Hero Girls' Adventures of Marvel vs Capcom Infinite. Royal Sparkle: voice We are born of two universes. Ultron Sigma: voice Each of them, imperfect, each afflicted with a sickness of organic life. Royal Sparkle: voice From thier ruins, a new universe shall be forged, in the fire of the stones of reality and space. Ultron Sigma: voice All life remade in our image, in steel, free from the sins of the flesh. We are Ultron Sigma. Royal Sparkle: voice And we are Royal Sparkle. Both: voice We are your gods. at Xgard, the Supers fight the robots while the caption appears; Xgard, 88 days since the Convergence Captain America: X. Evil Ryan swings his Lightsabers at the robots Evil Ryan: These robots just don't know when to quit! Evil Anna: You said it. her magic to freeze a drone Ice to meet ya. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Evil Anna passes it onto Harley and it's Harley for the win! the robot to bits Bumblebee (DCSHG): Yeah, honey! Marshmellow: Yay! I love helping you fight Ultron Sigma! Sci-Ryan: Look! There is Strider with Coco. Strider: Captain America, our teams are in position. The enemy forces are massing at the palace gates. Captain America: Perfect, then let's not keep them waiting. Heroes, move out! I'll lend you my shield anytime! Supergirl: Yes, sir! Mega Man X: With us together, this'll be a big one. Batgirl: It will, X. Chun-Li and Captain Marvel with Emmet and Poison Ivy (DCSHG) Emmet: We hope Dante and his buds find and free Thanos, because we need him to tell us how to defeat Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle. Poison Ivy (DCSHG): I hope too, Emmet. Emmet have his jackhammer out and breaks the drone into two Captain Marvel: Nice job, Emmet. Chun-Li. Chun-Li: Captain Marvel. Shall we? fight the robots Emmet: These robots don't stand a chance. small group of robots are coming at the four heroes. Captain Marvel and Chun-Li use their powers to blast them then, before two robots attack Emmet and Poison Ivy, two aruas of magic destroyed them and Emmet sees that Doctor Strange did it Emmet: Doctor Strange! Strange gives a kind gesture. To Ultron Sigma and the villains Royal Sparkle: Heroes of both dimensions. Ultron Sigma: Welcome to ours. Eclipso: Looks like the Supers are here. Ultron Sigma: The Prince of Asgard has come home. Royal Sparkle: And he have friends for us to play with. her hand Go. Show them what we've made of you. Ultron Sigma: The heroes will be no match for us, Royal Sparkle. to the heroes Thor, Arthur and Matau are dealing with some robots Matau T. Monkey: Hey! You think Thor and Sir Arthur are here? Supergirl: I think, they are. Thor: Vengence... For Asgard! Matau T. Monkey: Thunder! sends lightning at Arthur's lance and he defeats one of the robots Thor: Sir Arthur. Not bad, for one so small. Arthur: And you, Thor, are indeed mighty... for a heathen prince of lightning. Matau T. Monkey: What's that over there? Arthur: Fresh fodder! Thor: No. Stay your lance! My people... what has become of them? Jessica Cruz: Maybe they are taking a nap. Iron Man: She's right, Thor. They'll be fine... eventually. Thor: Stark. Spencer. Oggy. Iron Man: Nice weapon, Lance-a-little. Conpesating for something? Arthur: Only your foolishness, Iron Man. Matau T. Monkey: chuckles I think you like him already, Thor. Thor: I agree with you on that, Matau. Dante and a few of his buds Dante: 7-6, 8-6, 9-6! Come on, Hawkeye! Bertram T. Monkey: I think this is embarrassing, Dante. Dante: Well, Bertram. I guess you are right about it. Hawkeye: Let's call it a tie. Rocket Raccoon: Yo, Dante! Outta ammo. Can the ladies come out to play? Dante: For you, Rocket, anything. his guns to Rocket Be good. Rocket Raccoon: Ebony, Ivory... Care to dance? Raccoon fires the guns at the Ultron drones to Sci-Ryan and Poison Ivy Sci-Ryan: Say, Poison Ivy. You think when we rescue Thanos, we could take him to Avengers Tower in New Metro City. Poison Ivy (DCSHG): I hope so too, Poison Sci-Ryan. Chris Chris: Darn! These things are like rats! Thor: Have care, Commander Redfield. These were once my people. Even now they fight well. Oggy the Cat: Don't worry, Thor. We will find a way to change them back. Mega Man X: This is my home too, Thor. Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle are going to pay for what they done. Pear: I hope so too, X. Thor: Courage, my friend. I swear I'll free you from Ultron Sigma's and Royal Sparkle's grasps... or die trying. Matau T. Monkey: And we will, my friend. Captain America and his friends Captain America: Where's Doctor Strange? Doctor Strange: Captain. Captain America: Doctor, can you and Ryan get us in? Ryan F-Freeman: We can try. But, the Convergence left this world's magic weak. We can breach the prison walls from here. Captain America: Good. Comander Redfield! Chris, you ready? Batgirl: I guess, I take that as a yes. Chris: The prisoner and his monkey pal better have some answers. Meg Griffin: They will. They have to. Captain America: Or it is the end. and Strange opens a portal and leads a few friends through the portal Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Doctor Strange? Doctor Strange: Do you feel it? The pyschic maelstrom of torment and dispair? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I feel them. Rocket Raccoon: Well, it stinks. Bertram T. Monkey: Every prison is the same to me. Rocket Raccoon: Done a lot of hard time, huh, Carmelita? Carmelita Fox: I toss guys like you away. Besides, Matau loves me and not some raccon from my world. Matau T. Monkey: She's right. Xguardian: Halt! and Strider arrived Chris: We can't let them sound the alarm! Matau T. Monkey: Let's take them down! Rocket Raccoon: So much for the secret mission. Carmelita Fox: Right. These guys need to be put to sleep. fight the guards and defeated them come to the cell where Thanos and Bertram (Bad clone) are in Chris: This is it. Rocket Raccoon: Oh no. Uh-uh. Bad Idea. Chun-Li: Rocket? What is it? Rocket Raccoon: Seriously? You know who these two are? Ryan, back me up with this.. Carmelita Fox: Commander Redfield? Chris: We've got a job to do. We're not leaving without to Cap and pals Spencer: We can't hold off these guys forever... Captain America: Redfield knows what he's doing. Cody Moone: They're a small team, guys. They'll get the job done. Hawkeye: Cap, this is Hawkeye. We're out of time. They're coming. Captain America: You see Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle? Hawkeye: I've got a clear shot. Captain America: Take it. All teams, engage! Go! Go! Go! heroes try to fight Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle but, they easy outsmart them Xgaurdian: Taste my blade! Metabee: Plus my and Vision's powers of combination! Sigma infects the two Xguardians with the Sigma Virus and Royal Sparkle absorbs Vision's and Metabee's powers of the Enigma of Combination leaving them weak Royal Sparkle: Metabee, we see that you have gave your combination powers to us. Metabee: weakly Our combination powers.. are gone.. Auriana will get you for this, Royal Sparkle. Vision (Avengers Asemble (2013): weakly Auriana saved me and Metabee before and she will... do so again. Royal Sparkle: Auriana won't save you this time. her Keyblade The power of the Enigma of Combination is now ours. The Lolirock girl will be no match for our power. Sparkle injures Metabee and Vision with her Keyblade Oggy the Cat: Vision! Sunset Shimmer: Metabee! Thor: No! Ultron Sigma: You still dare challenge us, Prince of Asgard? Royal Sparkle: You want to surrender to us, Sunset Shimmer? Thor: You shall pay for what you've done to my people. Sunset Shimmer: And what you done to Metabee and Vision, villian! Oggy the Cat: Pear and Annoying Orange, with me and Sunset! Thor: Spencer, with me! three get ready to fight Thor: I shall remove you and your sister from that throne, villain! Ultron Sigma: Fools, our will is law. We will destroy you. Oggy the Cat: Sunset and I will fight you for Metabee, Robot-girl! out his fly swatter Royal Sparkle: You do know, feline. Your fly swatter will be no match for our dark magic. start to fight and then, Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle defeats Thor and his friends Ultron Sigma: laughs Pitiful. Do you see now how powerless you truly are? Royal Sparkle: You see how we prove that Metabee and Vision are weak? hammer lands on the ground and Thor was about to reach it when Ultron Sigma puts his foot down while Royal Sparkle stops Oggy and Sunset from getting to Metabee and Vision Ultron Sigma: Weep not for your people, Thor. They have achieved perfection and soon, you shall be thier prince once more. Royal Sparkle: Gravle not for Vision and Metabee, Sunset. They surrender thier combination powers to us. Sunset Shimmer: It's not gravle, it's grovel. Royal Sparkle: And when we help you, you will rule Equestria with Oggy as Queen and King. Sparkle uses dark magic on Sunset and Oggy while Ultron Sigma try to use the Sigma Virus when a gunshot hits Ultron Sigma and a banana is thrown at Royal Sparkle Ultron Sigma: Commander Redfield! Did you have something to add? Some great insight? Royal Sparkle: And Oswald, you got something to say? Some new story for us? Chris: You're going down, Ultron Sigma. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: You too, Royal Sparkle! Ultron Sigma: That's it? Some banal cliche? It's fitting that those would be your final words. Royal Sparkle: Yes, Oswald. When we are done with Auriana, Metabee and Vision will... disappear. Captain America: Doctor, get us out of here! Doctor Strange: With pleasure, Captain. Metabee: weakly Ryan... Go on without us.. Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): weakly We'll be fine, Ryan. Save yourself. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry. A good solder never leaves a man behind. escorts Vision and Metabee to the portal and the others follow them and the portal closes Ultron Sigma: laughs Good. Royal Sparkle: Yes, our brother. Soon. Auriana of Lolirock will surrender to us or be destroyed. at Avengers Tower in New Metro City Ryan F-Freeman: Metabee? What happend back at Xgard? Metabee:weakly Royal Sparkle took my and Vision's combination powers and left us weak. Twilight Sparkle: This is bad. Ryan Tokisaki: What would Auriana say when she finds out? Oggy the Cat: Maybe she would be like Auriana's voice "Oh, Metabee and Vision. I will make new combiner cores." Matau T. Monkey: chuckling Good one. If we could revive the Misstress of Flame and Optimus Prime for the Irelanders, Connor Lacey would be so happy. Bertram T. Monkey: I think the intel is right. Captain America: Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle has two of the Infinity Stones. Metabee: weakley The stones you are talking about? Doctor Strange: Six cosmic stones of infinite power.. Crash Bandicoot: And the cause of this thing. Strider: If they have two, where are the other four? Matau T. Monkey: I think that is we're going to find out. Cody Fairbrother: Sunset? You feel okay? Sunset Shimmer: I'm alright, Cody. Cody Moone: It will take more then magic more powerful then mine to hypnotise Sunset Shimmer of Canterlot High. Thor: Save your concerns for the people of Asgard, Cody Moone. Cody Moone: Okay, Thor. I understand. Dr. Light: The mask appears to be some kind of neuro-inhibitor, supressing it's captive's psionic abilities. This is no small task. But, Codylight and I are able to generate a containment field that emulates that effect. We are ready to remove thier restraints. Captain America: Good. Do it. Bucky Barnes: If they do good, I'll go tell Doctor Strange. Matau T. Monkey: Wait just a banana picking second. You're seriously planing to get these things off them? Evil Anna: We need them to talk. Bertram T. Monkey: Dante and I can make them talk. Emmet: Do you think these two can lead us to the Infinity Stones? Ryan F-Freeman: I guess so. Chun-Li: Ryan and Rocket said they're dangerous. Rocket Raccoon: Uhh. Aha. No, I said "insanely dangerous". Metabee: weakly Who are Thanos and Bertranos? Iron Man: Thanos... the Mad Titan... Cosmic-warlord-slash lunatic and Death's boytoy. Sci-Ryan: Death? Iron Man: You know, Poison Sci-Ryan. The grim reaper? But, she's a lady or, uh, skeleton lady. It's complicated. Anyway, loverboy here almost destroyed the universe several times trying to impress her. Bertram T. Monkey: And the Bad clone of my twin Bertram is created by Paxtracker and Bad Sofia to be Thanos' apprentice and Evelyn Deavor's boyfriend after his creation. Batgirl: Evelyn Deavor? Matau T. Monkey: You know, the Screenslaver? The one who hypnotize people with monitors? You will see her in the next adventure. My friends including Human Rigby, defeated him at the Friendship Games. Sci-Ryan: That's good, Matau and Iron Man. Very informative. Chun-Li: And you want them to access to these stones? There must be another way. Evil Anna: My boyfriend could think of something. Bucky Barnes: We're out of options and time. Captain America: Take off the mask. Ryan F-Freeman: No way, Jose. Iron Man: Ryan's right. I can't let you do it, Cap. fight begins Sci-Ryan: I think there is a fight coming on. Captain America: I'm ready for any fight. Iron Man: Hope you're paid up on your health insurance. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope you know combat skills. Bucky Barnes: Don't worry, Ryan. I know how to fight. Evil Anna: Okay. So, Iron Man got Chun-Li, who did Ryan have? Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Me, Harley Quinn! Sci-Ryan: So. Who is with Winter Soldier? Metabee: weakly I would have that one to be with Bucky is the perfect one, one of my friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Me and Harley are a good pair of funny heroes. out his Ryanley Quinn hammer charges but, Ryan smacks him with his hammer Ryan F-Freeman: Harley Quinn Who else wants to play? Bucky Barnes: You silly clown. Have at you! Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Wanna bet? Sci-Ryan: at a book Oh, I guess me and Evil Anna would think of a plan to defeat Royal Sparkle and Ultron Sigma, Pam. Poison Ivy (DCSHG): I guess you could say that. just about they continue fighting... Thor: Enough! Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Huh? Thor: I understand you hesitate. We have all lost something. Friends, family, a home. But, with the power of the Infinity Stones, we can defeat Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle. Undo the horrors that they have wrought. Asgard might rise once more. The dead might live again. Evil Ryan: Yeah. It could be great. Oggy the Cat: Thanos and Bertranos alone can lead us to the Infinity Stones. They are bond to them. It is the only way. Matau T. Monkey: Well. I agree with Rocket and it's a bad idea. Cody Fairbrother: If That goes south. If your stone detector rebels.. Nethen Spencer: It's on you. Evil Anna: Doctor Strange. You and Ryan can remove the Masks. Ryan F-Freeman: Spell time. Here we go. Ryan and Strange: By the Vapors of Valtor, which do all things concealed. masks comes off Thanos: You have doomed yourselves. Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): The imminent danger comes not from me or Thanos. But from one of your own. alarm sounds and Oggy grunts as the dark magic take over him Sunset Shimmer: in pain Chris: What the heck’s happening? Cody Moone: Sunset! Are you okay? Sunset Shimmer: I don't feel too good! grunts Matau T. Monkey: Oggy and Sunset are effected by dark magic of Royal Sparkle! Rianna Tokisaki: And Thor has been infected with the Sigma Virus! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Careful, Enchanter! There is a good chance they are alive in there! Take them down easy! Cody Moone: Right. And Arthur arrives to help Cody Moone Hawkeye: "Easy"?! You gotta be kidding me! Arthur: Forgive me, my friend. But, this must be done. Cody Fairbrother: Sunset, I am sorry for what I'm about to do. Plus, it's going to hurt me more then it's going to hurt you. Sunset Shimmer: like Royal Sparkle Oggy the Cat: the control of Royal Sparkle You think you can face us? Ultron Sigma: Tiresome creatures. Why do you resist? Arthur: Ultron Sigma... Cody Moone: And Royal Sparkle! Ultron Sigma: In the flesh, as it were. Royal Sparkle: Though, not our own. We have dreams. Linda Ryan and her Foot Empire ruling the 16 Realms with the Irelanders defeated by their hand with Connor's mom Mai Lacey behind bars. Ultron Sigma: And our 2 diseased realities, United to form a single perfect universe, with all biological life remade in our image. Royal Sparkle: Yet, still. Here you are. Evil Anna: You do find that we are stubborn like Mr. Stubborn. Sci-Ryan: My girlfriend's right. What is it you're selling, Ultron Sigma, I'm not buying. Ultron Sigma: Yes. But, you'll change. As your companion Thor has along with a few of your Super Hero High Friends. They are a part of us now. Purified. Immaculate. Cody Fairbrother: No. You do realise that I won't let my past be today. Royal Sparkle: We know. But, you will. Like Oggy and your friend Sunset Shimmer have. They are now under our control. Sunset is now our princess and you will be loyal to us. Ultron Sigma: The Sigma Virus and our sister's dark magic will effect you all in time. Accept our gifts. Royal Sparkle: And surrender Auriana to us. Royal Sparkle and Ultron Sigma: Or be destroyed. Bertram T. Monkey: They're trying to go to Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle! Captain Marvel: Stop them! Thor and the infected heroes dissapear Royal Sparkle and Ultron Sigma: laughs Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset... Matau T. Monkey: Don't worry, Master Ryan. We'll get them back. Somehow. Chris: Cap, Quinjet One is back. Captain America: What now? ship arrives at the Docking platform and Nova and Gamora comes out with Iris and her two friends Batgirl: It's Nova! Emmet: With Gamora with the three girls of Lolirock. Auriana: Hey, guys. Evil Anna: Hi, Iris. I haven't seen you since the Convergence. Iris (Lolirock): Yeah. What's new from Xgard? Evil Ryan: You won't get sad when tell you this. Auriana. Metabee and Vision got thier combiner powers drained by Royal Sparkle. Auriana: What?! Emmet: You guys seen anything on Knowmoon? Nova: Trouble. Gamora: Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle has formed an alliance with Knowmoon's imperator, Grandmaster Maio. They're massing an army against us. Thier numbers grow each day. Bertram T. Monkey: Hey, Gamora. How is Rocket's Favorite killer? Gamora: Bertram. Nova: There's more. Maio is testing some kind of biological weapon. A gas. Iris (Lolirock): And Maio gave Royal Sparkle some devices to bring two people to life. One is a blue mutant and the other, Dark Nighlock. Chris: The Sigma Virus. Sci-Ryan: Apocalypse. The one Ryan killed. Captain Marvel: Gamora. There's something you should know. We have Thanos and his Apprentice, Bertranos. Gamora: Thanos? Bertranos? You brought them here? Batgirl: If we are going to stop Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle, we need the Infinity Stones. Gamora: They won't help you. Even if they get the stones, they will show us no mercy. Evil Anna: Hey. Thanos raised you as his own. You can convince him. escorts Gamora to Thanos Thanos: Daughter. Have you come to be for my help? Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): Hey. You think you help me too? Gamora: You would let Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle have thier way? Soon, there will be nothing left to slay for your misstress Death. You and your apprentice have no choice. Help us. Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): Heh. Release us... Thanos: ...and we will give you what you want. Rianna Tokisaki: No deal, big boys! Matau T. Monkey: You know. If trust is a two-way street, right about now, you two are lying in a ditch on the side of the road. Meg Griffin: You trust me and Ryan. Please. Help us find the Infinity Stones. Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): Okay. Thanos: My apprentice and I will guide you to them. Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): There are six stones. Thanos: Each granting its bearer dominion over some facet of exsistance. Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle has two, of reality and space. Thanos: Those of time... Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): ...of the soul... Thanos: ...of power... Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): ...and of the mind are still to be found. Thanos: Assemble your teams. There is much to be done. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Meg and I will take Matau, Carmileta, Sci-Ryan and Poison Ivy with us to find the Soul Stone. Supergirl: Right. This will be a new mission. Harley and I will have some friends to find the Time Stone. Evil Ryan: Okay. And my bandmates and I will have some of our friends to team up with Captain Marvel and her buds and go on a quest to find the Power Stone. Rianna Tokisaki: Some of our friends and Chris will follow me to find the Mind Stone. Metabee: weakly You Guys would be back once you found them. Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): weakly Good luck, guys. Codylight Sparkle: They're gonna need it and I will restore you and Metabee back to health, Vision. Auriana: Thanks, Codylight. I know you can do that. to the villains Eclypso: These heroes are going to find four of the stones. Royal Sparkle: Yes, Eclipso. We and our brother will send some drones after them. Ultron Sigma: Yes. Our sister. We like your thinking. the Ultron drones Follow them. They will lead us to the stones. Royal Sparkle: Soon, the Infinite Six and Auriana will be ours. And Dark Nighlock will have his revenge of the CPA Shadowbolt. chuckles we see Valkanda with a caption that reads "Valkanda. Beyond time." Thanos: voice The Time Stone has concealed itself inside a barrier. Beyond time. Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): voice In a place Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle knows nothing of and cannot reach. Ryan Tokisaki. He looks around in Valkanda Ryan Tokisaki: Greetings, your Highness. Black Panther: Ryan Tokisaki. Nice to see you here in Valkanda along with some of your friends. Supergirl: Thanks for that. Ryan Tokisaki: I think Ryu is on a reserch mission to check out somebody strange anomalies of the Convergence. The plane crash here, one of the people survive. A sciantist. Black Panther: And where is this... scientist? Beast Boy: He's here, yo. shows up and roars Black Panther: Banner. shows up Ryu: Hulk, remember what I told you. You must control your rage. Black Panther: We have visitors. Quinnjet lands and Captain America and his friends arrive Captain America: It's good to see you, old friend. Black Panther: You and your friends seek the Stone of Time. Chun-Li: Straight to the point. Supergirl: Will you do it? Black Panther: Then you have a wasted journey. I will not give up that which to protect my kingdom. Batgirl: Will not? Ryan Tokisaki: Can you not see what is happening right now? We are at war. Asgard has fallen! Black Panther: Without the stone's power, Valkanda will also fall. I'm Sorry, my friend. My duty is to this kingdom and my people. The time barrier must hold. Supergirl: You lock your people behind this barrier for the rest of eternity? Captain America: This is not a kingdom. It's a prison. Ryan Tokisaki: Hey. Let's not anger the king here. We could show him respect. Monster Hunter: I can't beleave I'm saying this, but I'm with Ryan Tokisaki. Ultron Drones and Deceptihogs shows up in the sky Chun-Li: Ultron Sigma's drones. Beast Boy: And Royal Sparkle's Deceptihogs! Ryan Tokisaki: The barrier is breached! We need to keep them contained! fires at some robots then pink smoke appears Captain America: The Virus. Ultron Sigma: This is our gift to your people, T'Challa. Immortality. Deceptihog falls on the ground with eyes glowing like Royal Sparkle Royal Sparkle: We got the Crystal of Harmony remained unfound, Lantern. Soon, Linda Ryan shall be Ireland and Sodor's Queen once and for all. Ryan Tokisaki: Not if we stop you. smashed the drone and Deceptihog under his foot Beast Boy: When does the Crystal of Harmony be found? Ryan Tokisaki: I think it might be... never. Wait. I sense something. Monster Hunter What is it I'm sensing, Monster Hunter: Something ancient... Yet changed. the Elder Dragon appears Ryan Tokisaki: The Elder Dragon... Monster Hunter: It's in a frenzy. Supergirl: And infected with the Sigma Virus. Beast Boy: Hulk, Batgirl and I will protect the town, you, Supergirl, Hulk and Ryu will take care of the dragon. Ryan Tokisaki: Right. Hulk We know what to do, Hulk. Three heroes go fight the Elder Dragon while the others fright the robots Hulk: SMASH!!! Ryan Tokisaki: Hulk! tosses Ryu and Kuryan and they do an uppercut Ryan Tokisaki and Ryu: Shin Shoryuken! Horn breaks and Hulk grabs it Ryu: Hadoken! Ryan Tokisaki: For Optimus Prime! defeated the Elder Dragon Hulk: Enough control? Time later Black Panther: The infection will spread throughout Valkanda, carried the wind. If I didn't know what kind of man you are, Captain, I would almost think you lead them here. Ryu: T'Challa. Time has caught on with Valkanda. Supergirl: The Stone can't protect you any longer. If armed with it, we have a fighting chance to save your people and the worlds. Ryan Tokiskia: And if we don't save them, I swear to Primus, Chun-Li and I will... Black Panther: Avenge them? Chun-Li: No. Find them justice. Black Panther: You speak wisdom, Chun-Li and Ryan Tokisaki. If a king cannot see when he must change, then he is no fit to lead his people. the Time Stone to Ryan Tokisaki Here, Ryan Tokisaki. I like to give you this as a token for saving my kingdom. Ryan Tokisaki: Thanks. Black Panther: Your welcome. You can go now. Valkanda needs its king. Ryan Tokisaki: Bye, your highness. Beast Boy: We got the Time Stone, yo! Ryan Tokisaki: Sure we did. Booyakasha. Batgirl: I hope some of our friends have luck finding the other stones. Supergirl: I hope so too. at A.I.M.BRELLA Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): voice The Mind Stone is concealed not far from here. Thanos: voice In a secret laboratory deep beneath the headqueaters... Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone) and Thanos: voice: ...of the A.I.M.BRELLA corporation. Rianna Tokisaki and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, they look around Rianna Tokisaki: Okay, Oswald. This is the place. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: I think this place is creepy but, that is where we can find the Mind Stone. Where could Commander Redfield be? Spider-Man: Along with Wonder Woman and Katana in this place. Rianna Tokisaki: Spider-Man? What are you doing here? Spider-Man: I heared about that mission so, I come to help you find the Mind Stone. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Hey there, Oswald. You think Chris Redfield use some help? Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: I think he does, Spider-Man. He really do. then spots and defeats two B.O.W.s. Chris signals the others Chris: We're clear. Katana (DCSHG): Good. Rianna Tokisaki: Wait. I think we are not alone. I think someone finding me is... pressed a button and a door opens to reveal Frank West Rianna Tokisaki: Frank West, everybody. Frank West: Okay. Okay. You got me. Chris: What the heck are you doing here? Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: This guy is stalking Spider-Man for the past few hours. Rianna Tokisaki: Tell us why you are here. Frank West: Alright. Listen. A few weeks ago, I started hearing these wild rumors. Dissapearings. Sightings of monsters. Really weird stuff. So, I started looking into it. Turns out every one of these incidents happens within a 3 mile radius of this facility. Conincidence. I was staking the place out when you and your friends showed up. Look, I'm telling you. This story's big. Maybe the biggest of my career. I covered Wars as well. Chris: Okay. You can come along but stay out of my way and don’t touch anything. go to a room Wonder Woman (DCSHG): My gosh. Frank West: This is great! photos with his camera "Frank West, Pulitzer Prize-winner photojournalist". I like the sound of that. Katana (DCSHG): Those things. Rianna Tokisaki: Someone's making them into monsters. Chris: Living weapons. B.O.W.s. And something else.. Something alien. But, what? Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Hey. This one is still fresh and it's... Mike Hagger the mayor. Frank West: Mike Hagger? breaks free from the chamber Mike Hagger: You Just kidnapped the wrong mayor, buddy. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Wait! We are here to save you! fights Oswald and then Spider-Man jumps in front of him Mike Hagger: Spider-Man? What the heck is going on here? Spider-Man: Long Story, mister Mayor. Do you remember how you got here? Mike Hagger: I was in the office at City Hall, doing paperwork... Rianna Tokisaki: Without a t-shirt? I know you're strong. Mike Hagger: Next thing I know, I'm here, fighting Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Frank West: And not for the first time. Mike Hagger: What is this place? Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Sush! Chris: I hear voices. see the three Spider-Man: I know this smart guy. It's M.O.D.O.K. A.I.M.BRELLA's freakshow leader. Rianna Tokisaki: Along with Madame Odius and Nurse Nancy Cortex. Nurse Nancy Cortex: The Experiment is not mutating as I think. M.O.D.O.K.: My two friends and I require more time. Jedah: There is no more time. Matau Dohma: Maybe your arrogance outpaces your intellect. M.O.D.O.K.: My intelect is unmatched! You and your master will have your army. Now leave, My two friends and I work. Nurse Nancy Cortex: He's right. Jedah: Do not fail us, M.O.D.O.K. Matau Dohma: Or you would spend some time with Zeebad. and his master goes into a portal Spider-Man: Uh-Oh! Having trouble with your lab friends? Nurse Nancy Cortex: Intruders! M.O.D.O.K.: Our children... to war! appear Katana (DCSHG): Those your kids? How cute. fight the B.O.W.s and then sees Nemesis with a fusion of Megatronus (PWT) and Undead Ryan F-Freeman (Regime) named "Ryanatronus" Chris: No... Mike Hagger: Friends of yours? Ryvine Sparkle (Insergency): Is that...? Nemesis: SSTAAARSS.... Chris: Nemesis. Ryanatronus: Optimus Prime followers.... Rianna Tokisaki: Ryanatronus. Nurse Nancy Cortex: giggles Nemesis and his buddy wants to play with you. Nemesis: SSTAAARSS.... Rianna Tokisaki: You and your friend are gonna see more then stars when we are done with ya! fight the two and they are defeated Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Better luck next time, Mo, Boringstine. M.O.D.O.K.: It's M.O.D.O.K.! Spider-Man: Whatever. Chris: We have come for the Stone. Madame Odius: Fools. You will never get your hands on the.. uses his arm as a boomerang and it grabs the Mind Stone Nurse Nancy Cortex: No! Give me back the Mind Stone! M.O.D.O.K.: No.. NOOOO!!!!! Katana (DCSHG): Shut it down hurry! tries with his bat Frank West: I can't! Something's forcing it's way through! Katana (DCSHG): What is it? M.O.D.O.K.: laughs It's here! Our masterpiece! You'll regret the day you dare cross M.O.D.O.K! laughs Rianna Tokisaki: We need to get out of here! Run! runs with her friends following Madame Odius: Nancy! Get after them! Nurse Nancy Cortex: Right! on her hoverboard and chase after the heroes Come Back here with the Mind Stone! at the Dark Kingdom Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): voice The Soul Stone lies in another realm. By far the furthest from your reach. and Matau flies with Meg and Carmelita then lands on the ground Matau T. Monkey: Okay, Master Ryan. This place is where we can look for the Stone. Ryan F-Freeman: I think so. My girlfriend and I know that this place might be new. looks around then sees Morrigan Morrigan: I see that you and your friends are here. Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! Easy, Lady. You got me by surprise on that one. Morrigan: Oh, Ryan. I was only playing. Ryan F-Freeman: How did you know my name? Morrigan: I have heard about you, Ryan. Meg Griffin: Cool. So. I guess we came here to help you. Matau T. Monkey: My friends and I came to this place to find Ghost Rider with two friends, the Heroes of the month, Poison Ivy and Poison Sci-Ryan. Morrigan: That's new, Matau. Carmelita Fox: I know my boyfriend Matau knows me. Maybe you and I can be friends, Morrigan. Like friends such as Connor Lacey and Conaria Lacey. My boyfriend and I do missions together for friendship and justice. Matau T. Monkey: I could tell. Where is Lenny? Lenny (Toy Story): Right here, Matau. looks around and sees Ghost Rider with Poison Ivy (DCSHG) and Sci-Ryan and Ryan's Autofriut Matau T. Monkey: There they are. We could talk to them. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, Meg. We hope they can help. nods Carmelita Fox: Tell me and Morrigan, Sci-Ryan. Is it business that brought you and Ghost Rider here.. Morrigan: Or pleasure? Sci-Ryan: Vengeance. Morrigan: Ahh.. A bit of both. Ghost Rider: A million innocent souls have been stolen from the Earth. Sci-Ryan and his friend teamed up with me to seek vengeance against the one responsible. Sci-Ryan: What he said. Morrigan: Then, Sci-Ryan. Look into my eyes. What do you see? placed his hand on Morrigan's shoulder Sci-Ryan: Hmm. You did amazing things with my girlfriend Evil Anna, Succubus girl. But, not this. Morrigan: I sense such a disire in you, Sci-Ryan. A fire and full of life. Sci-Ryan: For justice. For friendship and retribution. Morrigan: Not for me? shakes Morrigan's hand then just as he is about to go somewhere, he sees a second Morrigan 2nd Morrigan: Or for me? Sci-Ryan: Wha? Am I seeing double? Is that some kind of duplication spell or something. Annoying Orange: Looks like you got a friend in her. laughs Sci-Ryan: I know. I need to rest for a second. Ghost Rider Come on, bud. Two Morrigans: No? A pity, Ryan. We have so much in common. Our passion. Great powers. But if Sci-Ryan will not give me what I need... second Morrigan dissapears Morrigan: I will take it from him. Sci-Ryan: Ghost Rider and I don't want to hurt you, Morrigan. Morrigan: Then dance with me, Sci-Ryan. In flame and in fire... Ryan F-Freeman: Look at Sci-Ryan go. You think he might win? Poison Ivy (DCSHG): I hope so. are about to continue fighting when.. Doctor Strange: Enough! Morrigan: By what Power you dare Command me, mortal? Doctor Strange: I need only reason. Dante: And failing that, Ebony and Ivory here can be very persuasive. Morrigan: Aww, Dante. Sci-Ryan and I were only playing. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Maybe me and Morrigan could get along as friends. Dante: I see how you make friends, Poison Sci-Ryan. Ghost Rider How's it going, Ghost Rider? Haven't seen you since the Convergence. Ghost Rider: Sci-Ryan and I sensed a great evil moving unseen through the mortal realm that day. Praying on the souls of the innocent and the forgotten. The echoes of thier pain have led us here. Matau T. Monkey: Spooky. Ryan F-Freeman: Spooky is right, Matau. Pear: I think the stakes have never been higher when all life stands on the edge of exctiction. Ryan F-Freeman: Morrigan. My girlfriend and I are with my friends to find a stone of great power. Morrigan: Ah, you speak of the Stone of Souls, Ryan. I've seen it in Lord Jedah's possession with his apprentice Matau. Doctor Strange: The Dark Messiah and the Techno-monkey has the Soul Stone? Grapefruit: The two got the Soul Stone? That is a bad and wierd combination. Morrigan: I can help you find him. He and I are.. close. Ghost Rider Aww, don't be jealous. Matau T. Monkey: We would be most honnored for you to help us, Ms. Morrigan. Midget Apple: Umm. Does anyone seen Sir Arthur in this place? Arthur: Here. Sci-Ryan: There you are. I guess he is cool. Morrigan: Come with me. Sci-Ryan: Morrigan? Mind if I fly with you? Morrigan: Sure, Sci-Ryan. set off to find the Soul Stone Arthur: Stay begins us, my lady Morrigan. Morrigan: Aww, don't worry about me, Arthur. My friend Sci-Ryan will help me take care of myself. Not all women are princesses in need of rescuing. Sci-Ryan: She's right. Arthur: Tell that to the princess. arrive and see a symbiote Ghost Rider: The Dark entity... Poison Ivy (DCSHG): And the Soul Stone. Morrigan: Jedah! Matau T. Monkey: Matau! Jedah: Morrigan! Matau Dohma: Matau. Look on and marvel at my master's creation. Doctor Strange: It is an abomination.. Poison Ivy (DCSHG): And a dangerzone to nature! Matau Dohma: No! That's not it is. It is a weapon. A symbiote. Jedah: Fed upon a million human souls. Pear: So many innocent people, sacrificed! Matau Dohma: And still, not enough to defeat Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle. Jedah: That could take a million more. Sci-Ryan: Jedah! Listen to me and Morrigan! You and your apprentice are not yourselves! Morrigan: The Soul Stone has corrupted you! Matau Dohma: No, Morrigan and Shadowbolt. It has let me and my master see the truth. Jedah: What matter a million human souls, a billion, when all souls face extiction?! Matau Dohma: My Master and I will restore Dark Nighlock to his former glory and the balance between life and death for the Galaxy Warriors. Jedah and Matau Dohma: It is time for the Dark Kingdom to rise! Grandpa Lemon: Those two crazy pranksters. Me and Dante would put it in a different way. Ryan F-Freeman: Doctor Strange, Morrigan, Meg and I will handle Jedah and Matau Dohma. You go handle the symbiote. Doctor Strange: Right. Doramammu: But first, Sorcerer. You and the Crystal Prep boy must deal with me. Sci-Ryan and Dr. Strange: Doramammu. Doramammu: You were a fool to come here, Strange. This place shall be your grave. Sci-Ryan You and the Prime-Prince killed Dark Nighlock and Apocalypse before the nukes got up, Shadowbolt, now you must share thier fate. Sci-Ryan: You gave up your world to Jedah that easy? Doctor Strange: The Convergence has left you weakened, Doramammu. Larxene: Yet, much more powerful then you, Sorcerer Supreme. In fact, after Ryan ended Nur's life and the nukes safe on Earth, he was praised by all, including his three siren friends. And you think if you refuse to be my boyfriend.. her knifes I will fight you. Sci-Ryan: Bring it. Arthur: We meet again, Firebrand. This time, my armor will not fall apart so easily. fight the three villains and the two disappears Larxene: I guess these guys aren't the ones I have. I will be back someday with a new plan. Stay tuned! in a portal Matau Dohma: laughs It is beautiful. Meg Griffin: This monstrocity must be contained! Doctor Strange: By the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak! spell breaks and the symbiote goes into the portal with Matau and Jedah following Poison Ivy (DCSHG): We're too late! Matau T. Monkey: What about the Stone? Ghost Rider: The battle is Lost. Ryan F-Freeman: You know. Maybe it's time we take our exit out of here. Doctor Strange: I quite agree, Ryan. at Avengers Tower Ultron Sigma: voice Thanos and Bertranos are trapped, the tower unguarded. Royal Sparkle: voice It is time for us to finish them. the tower, Codylight checks Metabee and Vision Arianna: Are they okay? Codylight Sparkle: They'll be okay. Eventually. Iris (Lolirock): Why do we need to do this thing? Dr. Light: The Infinity Stones are too powerful for mortals to wield. A device must be constructed to harness them. Auriana: Good one, Doc. Iron Man: Spencer, can you pass me that coupling for me? Nethan Spencer: Sure. so Codylight Sparkle: You know. Tony could whip you up a replacement. Maybe it gives a more "Fan of Sci-Ryan, the one who prevented the Apocalypse from happening" vibe. Nethan Spencer: No thanks, Codylight. I'm good. Codylight Sparkle: Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer